What happened to Her
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Thoughts from Vergil about Her. set before DMC3. VergilxOC  Mentions Nero. o 0


**What happened to Her...**

Life is an illusion. Once you wake up to see this fact, you die. Death is a re-run of life. It shows you your mistakes, makes you feel your regrets over and over again. Leaving you longing for a second chance to change what you have done.

To tell yourself to choose another path. Rewrite your fate.

It was Her who told me this, and She never feared it either.

She was the most exquisit, exotic creature to ever walk this planet. Absolutly dazzling. Everything about Her was captivating. Her personality was strange. Her actions were that of merciless kindness. Her point of view was dark and distorted.

And yet, Her vision was focused and clear.

Fearless.

I loved Her.

She seemed to return my affection, and in Her way to express this, she sacraficed herself. She turned against her demonic family. She rebelled against her cause and porpose. She laid her own demonic power down, and became mortal.

Became human. For me.

She gave me everything she had. But more importantly, She gave me Her love.

She fell pregnant with my child. I promised Her I would stay with Her forever.

There was doubt in Her eyes, on Her lips when She smiled. In Her embrace. In Her.

I ment what I said. I loved Her. I would do anything for Her. But, She was different. She saw something I didnt.

And for the first time in knowing Her,

She showed fear. She cried.

Not long after this, She was gone. I serched for Her everywhere. My soul screamed for Her. My heart hurt to think She had left me because of this.

Days passed, feeling like etirnaty.

I fell even lower when I found Her.

I follow a trail of blood and slaughtered demons, till I reach an open field.

Lying motionless in the short grass. Blood shrewn everywhere. Two long katana swords, Her katana's, impale her chest and stomach. She was slim, no child inside of her now.

Her golden eyes that once dance with life and energy, now fixed and dead.

Her dark velvet black hair, still lay perfect and untouched.

Her pale skin stained with her own blood.

I sprint to her, but im stopped in my tracks when I see another dark slim figer. A hazy shadow with deep crimson eyes. Feminine.

I run closer. The demon crouches over Her lifeless body, stroking Her hair lovingly, murmering words to Her in a strange fluid languge.

As I got closer, I figer became more prominent.

Bone white skin, long straight velvet black hair. Tall slim body. Blood red eyes. Black attire. Blood stains her skin too, Her blood.

The demon looks up at me, eyes glowing red. Bright and luminious.

This demon looked like Her.

I grasp Yamato, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Charging at her, she dissapears, with Her body.

I clench my teeth, anger fulling me, tears starting to run freely down my face.

I see the demon. She holds Her in her arms, glaring back at me with hate.

I run for her again.

She snapps her fingers, a red demonic portal forms behind her and she goes

through, taking Her too.

Sometimes, I think. Was this what She actually wanted? She didn't fear death. She regreated nothing. Did she really leave me or porpose?

Did she do this so she could die? Return to Hell again? Be with the demons again?

When we first met, She told me about the Inferno. And that, to Her, Hell was her one and only true home.

She loved Hell. She was one with every demon.

They were Her family.

But...

What about our child? What happened? She was pregnant last I saw Her alive. I saw Her then, and she was slim figered, just as she used to be. Like,

she was never the home to an unborn child.

I had thought it would be a girl. She on the otherhand said She felt a male energy.

That She was carrying a boy.

To be funny, She used to say that 'we' were pregnant. Not just Her.

But now, im have no idea what has happened. To our child. Did She give birth? What happened to Her?

How could something like that happen in only five days?

Who was that demon that stole You from me?

If You can ever hear me, I love You.

Only You.

My last thoughts are of You.

I'll find You again one day.

-Vergil.

**Yeah, so thats my version of Vergil's girlfriend. And obviously, the kid is Nero. Lady is most definatly not Nero's mother. Im sure she would remember having a kid. She even knows where Fortuna is! And plus, I dont see Vergil getting with her.**

**Personally, I think he would have gotten with some crazy, strong girl in his younger days. This was set before DMC3/Manga. So hes like, 19. Cause I think him and Dante are round 20/21 in DMC3. Vergil could have had Nero when he was 19. Makes sence. Pretty much an adult when your 19, right?**

**Anyhoo, Im planing on making little fic's about ****Her****. More story about Her and Vergil. Her name will pop up sooner or later. Subscribe and you'll see. ; )**

**Yeah, I have a wacked imagination. Deal with it.**

**VERGIL LIVES FOREVER! LONG LIVE THE DARK SLAYER!**

**Inspired by the songs The Kill- 30 Seconds To Mars**

** Take A Look Around- Limp Bizkit**


End file.
